La Leyenda de Zelda: Los Seis Caballeros de la Luz
by DaveNava01
Summary: Despues de TP, Link vive tranquilo en Ordon, sin embargo, nuevas amenazas acecharán no sólo a Hyrule, sino a otros reinos también. Link deberá buscar poderosos aliados en tierras distantes para derrotar al mal que se cierne sobre el mundo.Crossover masivo
1. Capitulo 1

La Leyenda de Zelda: Los Seis Caballeros de la Luz

"Este es mi primer fic, decidí hacerlo de Zelda. Le agradezco a mi amiga Tsu que me ayudó en la redacción. Espero les guste la historia, la actualizaré constantemente".

**La Leyenda de Zelda: Los Seis Caballeros de la Luz**

Capitulo 1: _Visitas Inesperadas. ¡Un cumpleaños especial!_

_(Esta historia__ toma lugar después de Zelda: Twilight Princess)_

Había pasado más de un año desde que Link concluyó con su larga odisea. Derrotó a Ganondorf, el Rey del mal, rescató a la Princesa Zelda y salvó al Reino de Hyrule de una catástrofe segura; y ayudó a Midna a restaurar su mandato, en el Reino del Crepúsculo.

Por fin, había vuelto a Ordon, su pueblo natal, para llevar una existencia tranquila en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, Link jamás pensó lo que aquel día pasaría…

Era de mañana en Ordon, el sol lanzaba sus rayos hacia los huertos de calabazas que los aldeanos cosechaban con esmero. Una suave brisa de primavera acariciaba el lago de Ordon donde, a lo lejos, un muchacho sentado en la orilla, lanzaba su caña de pescar.

Este chico era Link. Vestido con sus ropas de aldeano,se encontraba pescando tranquilamente.

— ¡Si! ¡Ya picó uno! —.

Tiró de la caña fuertemente y con un pequeño chapoteo, un pequeño pez salió del agua.

—Ooh, es otro pez de Ordon común y corriente…supongo que tendré que ir al lago Hylia si quiero pescar algo mas grande. —Diciendo esto, regresó el pequeño pez al agua.

— ¡Link! ¡Link! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —Un chico había llegado a donde estaba Link, portaba una larga espada de madera.

— ¡Colin! Hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Link al muchacho, a quien ya no veía como el niño tímido que era hacia un año. Colin se había convencido de que llegaría a ser una persona valiente y fuerte como Link, y se ha tomado en serio su entrenamiento con la espada, aunque por ahora, sólo practicaba con una de madera.

— ¡Acabo de aprender a hacer el ataque de giro! ¡Justo como tú lo haces! —dijo Colin muy emocionado.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso tengo qué verlo! Muéstrame — dijo parándose y dejando en el suelo su caña.

Colin empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, una vuelta tras otra, en una de ellas por poco golpea a Link, finalmente Colin cayó al suelo de un sentón.

—Rayos…...—Colin parecía muy mareado.

—Jeje, Um…bien, solo que trata de que tu cuerpo gire manteniendo tu cabeza en una sola posición, de esa manera no te marearás tanto, además, creo que es mejor que sólo intentes dar un giro, al menos por ahora —aconsejó a Colin en lo que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias Link, ¡ya verás, pronto seré tan buen espadachín como tú! — mencionó convencido.

— ¡Aquí están ustedes dos! —.

Una chica alta, de cabello rubio, bastante bonita había aparecido en frente de los chicos, al parecer los estaba buscando.

— ¡Ilia! ¡Ya encontré a Link! ¿¿Crees que ya podamos?? —preguntó Colin emocionado.

—Supongo que sí, ¡después de todo hay que celebrar este día tan especial!—dijo Ilia con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Especial? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Link algo extrañado.

— ¿Cómo que porqué, Link? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tontito. —dijo cariñosamente Ilia.

¡Era verdad! Link lo había olvidado por completo. Era su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo pudo olvidársele su propio cumple?

—Ven, Link, ¡tenemos algo qué mostrarte!—dijo Colin mientras lo llevaba de la mano camino al pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo, Link se sorprendió por lo que vio: todos los habitantes de Ordon se encontraban reunidos, además, en medio del jardín, sobre una mesa, se contemplaba un enorme pastel de calabaza que, intuyó, había cocinado la señora Sera, madre de Beth.

Vinieron corriendo de la multitud tres niños. Se trataban de Malo, Talo y Beth, amigos de Link y de Colin.

— ¡Link! ¡Link! ¡¡Feliz Cumple!! ¡¡Te tenemos un regalo!!—gritaron los niños y le mostraron una resortera bastante rustica, Link dedujo que los mismos chicos la habían fabricado. — ¡Yo también les ayudé a hacerla!—dijo Colin.

—Wow, gracias chicos, está muy…bonita —dijo Link tratando de convencerse de que así era, estaba bien, pues la anterior resortera que tenía se le había roto.

—¿Una resortera, chicos? ¿Esto es lo que estaban preparando desde hace un mes?—dijo Ilia en un tono medio molesto.

— ¡Hey, la hicimos entre todos!—dijo Talo.

—Aparte, es la mejor que nos quedó de las cinco que hicimos…¬ ¬…—agregó Malo.

—Gracias chicos, en verdad se los agradezco. —dijo Link muy feliz.

Todo aquel día fue de felicidad y diversión en Ordon. Desde que Link había vuelto de su peligrosa aventura, había tenido un grado de respeto y admiración superior en Ordon (aunque la verdad, siempre lo ha tenido).

Fado, el criador de cabras y viejo amigo de Link, le regaló una bonita figura de una cabra tallada en madera. Rusl y Uli, papás de Colin, le regalaron una navaja multifuncional y una camisa con el emblema de Ordon respectivamente.

Bo, el alcalde de Ordon le regaló unas botas de piel de Goblin; e Ilia le regaló una pieza de corazón. —Tengo un regalo extra para ti, Link, pero te lo daré hasta la noche…—dijo Ilia coquetamente a Link, quien se quedó expectante.

Partieron el pastel de calabaza, cantaron las mañanitas hylianas a Link, jugaron y cantaron hasta que la noche cayó…

Rusl y Bo, al parecer, habían tomado grandes cantidades de jugo de calabaza fermentado, y se encontraban tirados en la mesa charlando de cómo son las hembras de los Goron o de por qué los Zoras no usan ropa y demás cosas sin sentido.

No había quedado nada del pastel y los niños ya se habían ido a dormir.

Link no se encontraba por ahí; había vuelto al lago en donde estaba en la mañana, mas ya no se encontraba pescando. Sino pensando en sus antiguas hazañas, recordando viejos amigos y sus grandes aventuras. La mayoría de las noches se ponia a pensar qué estaría haciendo Midna en esos momentos o cómo estaría la princesa Zelda…

A veces extrañaba ser Lobo, andar por ahí asustando a la gente y hablando con los animales…

Mientras veía la luna sobre el lago, pensaba en seguir viajando, no visualizaba (aunque lo intentara) toda su vida solamente en Ordon. Él quería salir de nuevo a Hyrule, explorar tierras distantes, conocer poderosos aliados y, ¿Por qué no? Temibles enemigos. Sin duda, un espíritu de héroe reside en el interior de Link.

— ¿Todo bien? Dime, ¿te has divertido hoy?—Ilia había aparecido y se sentó al lado del chico.

—Si…bastante. Ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida—dijo gentilmente.

—Me alegro. Sin embargo, noto que algo no anda bien en tí, Link, desde hace unas semanas. Y creo saber qué es…—.

Aunque Ilia y Colin sabían la mayoría de sus secretos, Link intentaba mantener la mayoría de esos sentimientos reservados para él. Pero el que sentía en esos momentos, era uno que no se lo había explicado a nadie, no por ser malo, sino por no querer hacer sentir mal a los demás. ¿Sería posible que Ilia lo haya detectado?

—Extrañas tus aventuras por todo Hyrule. ¿Verdad Link?, Ordon es un pueblo demasiado pequeño para ti—dijo Ilia mirando pensativa la luna.

—Si, pero…—Ilia había acertado completamente a lo que pensaba Link, no sabía qué pretexto sacar ahora.

—Está bien Link, es algo natural después de todo lo que has vivido, y de hecho me parece bien—dijo Ilia bajando la mirada. —Solo prométeme que te cuidarás mucho si vuelves a salir…—una lágrima se había asomado y se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Link.

—Ilia…puedo… puedo llevarte conmigo…viajaremos… ¿Qué te parece?—Link no creía la propuesta que le había hecho.

—Je, seria genial…talvez…talvez me guste…pero…pero solo si voy contigo Link, tu y yo…—.

—Claro Ilia, solo tú y yo…— Los cuerpos de ambos chicos se habían acercado mucho, y sus caras estaban una enfrente de otra, habían cerrado los ojos y se acercaban centímetro a centímetro con la luna reflejada en sus caras.

—¡¡Hola Link!! ¿¿Los interrumpo?? —.

Una pequeña figura se había asomado atrás de donde estaban Ilia y Link. Era una figura muy bajita, con una enorme corona de piedra, ojos grandes y rojos y casi totalmente negra.

El sobresalto había sido tan grande, que Link había caído al lago haciendo gran alboroto.

—¿¿Midna??—gritó Link al salir a la superficie del lago.

¿Qué hace Midna en Ordon? ¿No se supone que se había despedido de Link para siempre?

¡No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo…!

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: La partida

Capitulo 2: _La partida. ¡Una nueva aventura comienza!_

El sol lograba colarse por la ventana de su habitación, un ligero rayo de luz se asomó a donde Link se encontraba acostado. El chico había despertado, pero tenía los ojos entrecerrados; no quería abrirlos.

Curioso, lo último que recordaba era que había estado platicando con Ilia cerca del lago…y luego… ¿y luego?... ¿qué había pasado?...No lo recordaba, era extraño…solo recordaba la silueta pequeña y cabezona de un extraño duendecillo, que le parecía muy familiar, y que platicaba con él. ¿Acaso era…? No…debió haber tomado mucho jugo de calabaza fermentada la noche anterior…sí, eso era…

—Umm…—.

—Ah, ¿ya despertaste Link? ¡Qué bueno! —Esa voz era de Ilia sin duda; estuvo con ella la noche anterior, ¿habrían hecho algo? Sólo recuerda que casi lograba…

—Ilia… ¿qué haces en mi casa?—preguntó Link extrañado abriendo los ojos para ver bien a su amiga.

—Te preparé el desayuno—contestó Ilia con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche, Ilia?—preguntó desconcertado Link mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Jiji… ¡creo que tomaste demasiado jugo de calabaza!—dijo Ilia sonriente poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Recuerdo algo…que estábamos platicando con una duendecilla diminuta, con una cabezota muy grande…—dijo Link pensativo alzando sus manos para expresar algo enorme.

—¡¡Hey!! ¡Muestra algo de respeto a la realeza, amigo!—Midna había aparecido enfrente de Link casi instantáneamente.

—…AAAAAAAH!!—Link retrocedió rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.

—¡¡Tú!! ¡¡S-se supone que habías vuelto al Reino del Crepúsculo!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??—vociferaba Link bastante desconcertado, era la primera vez que Ilia veía a Link comportándose así.

—Tranquilo muchacho, no es para tanto. ¿No te da gusto verme de nuevo?—dijo Midna tranquilamente flotando en el aire con sus pequeñas piernas cruzadas.

— ¡Ilia! ¿Tú puedes ver a Midna?—preguntó Link a su amiga.

—Si…anoche hablamos mucho de ti, je je—contesto Ilia sonriendo.

— ¿De mí?—pregunto Link algo más tranquilo, aunque seguía un poco tenso.

—Si, chico, platicamos de algunas intimidades que me has dicho…jaja—contestó Midna en tono pícaro.

— ¡Midna! —Link no se encontraba para bromas en ese momento…

Pasó la hora del desayuno y Link se había tranquilizado, y realmente, se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz de ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo.

—Midna, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Porqué estás en tu forma de duendecilla? Se supone que la maldición se había roto al derrotar a Ganondorf, ¿no?—preguntó Link muy serio al acabar su desayuno.

—Cierto, pero últimamente descubrí que esta corona de piedra me convertía en duendecilla nuevamente, supongo que algo de la magia de Ganondorf quedó en ella…lo bueno es que puedo volver a mi forma original cuando quiera. —mientras Midna decía esto, Link observaba que un pico del casco de Midna estaba pegado con magia en donde se había trozado anteriormente.

—Link, olvide comprarte algo de cumpleaños, pero supongo que lo que te diré será el mejor regalo que podrías recibir…—dijo Midna flotando en el aire tranquilamente. —Lo he platicado con Ilia anoche, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, ya que me contó lo que te ha estado aquejando estos días…—añadió Midna mientras Ilia asentaba con la cabeza.

—A parte, no queda de otra…se trata de una petición real…—dijo Ilia con la mirada baja.

— ¿Real? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó Link.

—La princesa Zelda me ordenó que te llevará al Castillo de Hyrule para hablar contigo…—contestó Midna tranquilamente mientras agarraba una uva de un racimo en la canasta.

Link no podía creerlo, ¿Zelda ha llamado a Link a su castillo? ¿Estará en problemas nuevamente? ¿Por qué le habrá pedido a Midna tal petición?

— Y tenemos que ir inmediatamente…así que será mejor que te prepares…— dijo Midna antes de comerse la uva que había agarrado.

Talvez no se trataba de un asunto importante, pero Link pensó que si iba a ver a la princesa de Hyrule nuevamente, tendría que ir con algo de ropa decente. Midna le aconsejó que se pusiera cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Link estaba emocionado, así que fue a el sótano de su casa, y de un baúl, sacó sus viejas ropas verdes…aquellas con las que había viajado y enfrentado a incontables enemigos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te pondrás esas viejas ropas de nuevo?—preguntó Midna no creyendo lo que veía.

—Pero son mis ropas favoritas…—dijo Link viéndolas para ver que tenían de malo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero esas viejas ropas estaban realmente gastadas…prácticamente el color verde había desaparecido y habían adquirido un color negro pardo…

—No irás a ver a Zelda con eso, ¿o si?—dijo desafiantemente Midna.

Fue en esos momentos que Link recordó viejos tiempos…cuando Midna siempre tenía la razón y Link no tenía más remedio que seguir sus instrucciones…

Link, muy apenado, guardó sus viejas ropas de nuevo en el baúl. Pensó que, tal vez, ir con las ropas de héroe no era tan importante después de todo…al fin y al cabo, sólo iría a ver a la princesa, no se embarcaría en ninguna gran aventura importante…o al menos eso es lo que el chico pensaba…

Era mediodía y Link tenia que marcharse ya…no sabía como explicarle a los demás el porqué de su partida…pensó que solo sería breve…pero, tal vez tardaría días en volver…Midna no le había dado muchos detalles de su nueva misión…solo que Zelda le solicitaba para un asunto especial.

Al salir de su casa y llegar al centro del pueblo, vio cómo la mayoría de la gente de Ordon se había vuelto a reunir, aunque obviamente ya no era por su cumpleaños…

—Link, Ilia nos ha contado lo que ha pasado, una carta para ti llegó, en la que la princesa Zelda te manda hablar…—dijo Bo, el alcalde de Ordon. Obviamente Ilia había modificado la información, supuso que Midna le impidió que la nombrara a ella.

—Toma Link, estoy seguro de que te volverán a ser útiles, por si en el camino te encuentras algún ser indeseable—Rusl le había entregado a Link la espada y el escudo de Ordon, era la misma espada con la que Link había empezado su aventura en aquella ocasión.

Colin y los demás niños lucían tristes, Colin hubiera deseado poder acompañar a Link…pero sabía que le sería más un estorbo que otra cosa…

—Claro que no Colin, me gustaría que me acompañaras, sin embargo, este es un asunto que solo yo debo resolver…te enseñaré nuevas técnicas cuando vuelva, ¿ok?—dijo Link a Colin para que no se pusiera triste.

—Si, Link…—contestó Colin sonriendo.

— ¡Vuelve pronto Link!—dijo Beth agitando su mano en el aire.

— ¡Me traes un autógrafo de la princesa Zelda!—gritó Talo muy entusiasmado.

—Cállate…¬ ¬…—opinó Malo flemáticamente.

Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Link dejaría la aldea de Ordon para ir al Castillo de Hyrule y visitar a la princesa.

— ¡Link! ¡Espera!—.

Ilia se había acercado corriendo. El chico se fijó que su amiga tenía algo en sus brazos, una especie de ropaje.

— ¡Link! Espera, quiero darte esto antes de que te vayas…—dijo Ilia agitadamente mientras le tendía las telas en frente del chico.

Link vio con asombro que Ilia le entregaba una túnica verde esmeralda muy hermosa, igual a la antigua túnica que usaba… incluso el gorrito era igual.

— ¡Ilia! ¿Cuándo...dónde conseguiste esta túnica? Es igual a la que yo solía usar…—.

—Yo la hice, te la iba a dar ayer por tu cumpleaños, pero no logré terminarla a tiempo. Póntela, lucirás muy guapo con ellas, ¡lo apuesto! —.

Rápidamente, Link se puso sus nuevas ropas verdes, primero la cota de malla y luego la túnica. Su cinturón, sus bolsas de viaje y, claro, su gorrito verde.

Link lucía como el héroe que es con esas nuevas ropas, sin duda, Link se sentía capaz de todo con ellas.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor…y hazle caso a todo lo que te diga Midna…—dijo la chica en voz muy baja, para que sólo Link la escuchara.

—Por supuesto —contestó el muchacho, pensando qué tipo de cosas habían platicado ella y Midna la noche anterior.

—Epona te está esperando en la fuente de Ordon…cuídala mucho a ella también…—dijo Ilia con un nudo en la garganta.

Hace tiempo que Epona, el fiel caballo de Link, no salía a la aventura en Hyrule. Link sintió mucha emoción al recordar sus paseos por los prados de Hyrule.

— ¡Adiós!—Dijo Link mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del pueblo, por el camino que lleva al gran puente de madera de Ordon.

Link salió de la aldea de Ordon. Preparándose para su primera visita en mucho tiempo, al magnifico castillo de Hyrule para ver a la princesa Zelda.

Recogió a Epona en la fuente y había llegado a los límites de la provincia de Ordon, justo para salir a la pradera de Hyrule. Al ver el vasto llano de los campos de Hyrule, montado sobre Epona y respirar el aire de la pradera, Link sintió una gran excitación, por fin se embarcaba en una nueva aventura. No sabía para qué lo había llamado la princesa Zelda, y Midna no quería proporcionarle mucha información al respecto. Aunque aun quedaban muchas dudas en la mente del chico, Link se encontraba emocionado…

¡No te pierdas el tercer capítulo!

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: De vuelta a la ciudad

Capítulo 3: _De vuelta a la ciudadela de Hyrule. ¡Encontremos a Agitha!_

El sol abrazador de Hyrule pega en sus vastos campos; el calor de la primavera se siente en el aire.

A toda velocidad, un joven de ropas verdes viene cabalgando en su fiel equino.

Después de mucho tiempo, Link siente la emoción de cabalgar por la pradera de Hyrule nuevamente.

--¡¡Eaaaah!!—gritaba el chico mientras el viento pegaba en su rostro.

--¡Vaya que extrañaba esto! ¡Vamos Epona!—decía emocionado al tiempo en que su yegua agarraba más velocidad. Al parecer, incluso ella añoraba correr velozmente por los campos.

--Veamos…la ciudadela de Hyrule se encuentra más al norte, está justo donde el castillo…--comentaba Link aferrado a su caballo.

--¡Midna! ¿Puedes oírme? Dime, ¿cuál es ese asunto del que me quiere hablar la princesa Zelda?—preguntó el chico a su amiga, quien como siempre, permanecáa oculta en la sombra del muchacho; ya que los habitantes del Crepúsculo repudian la luz del sol.

--Creo que este no es un buen momento para explicarte bien la situación, tú sabes cómo odio esta molesta luz que tienen. Sólo te diré que se trata de un asunto delicado…¡ay!—dijo Midna oculta en la sombra de su amigo, a quien no pareció importarle que se tratara de un asunto delicado, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto una cabalgata como esa; se sentía tan feliz y lleno de energía.

Habían atravesado el pequeño puente de madera que hay antes de las grandes puertas para entrar a la ciudadela.

Cabalgando sobre Epona todavía, Link entró en la ciudadela de Hyrule. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la pequeña comunidad, sin embargo lucía muy parecida a como la recordaba; notó que algunas casas habían sido remodeladas o pintadas, y que había más soldados vigilando las diferentes zonas de la ciudad. Pero generalmente, todo lucía idéntico: gente andando de un lado a otro con prisa, sin oportunidad de poder hablar con ellos, los mismos estandartes ondeados por el viento que colgaban de los muros y los clasicos bullicios de una gran ciudad.

Dejó encargada a Epona a un criador de cabras que vivía a la entrada oeste del pueblo y decidió explorar a pie el resto de la ciudadela.

No faltaron algunos conocidos que saludaron a Link cuando lo vieron, el muchacho se sintió muy bien de haberlos visto nuevamente.

Visitó la carpa de juegos que había un poco al sur de la entrada oeste (aquella donde Link ganó un enorme carcaj en el juego S.T.A.R.). El dueño del juego se asustó de ver al chico de nuevo por ahí cuando éste echo un vistazo a la carpa.

Siguió su recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, visitó a Madame Fanadi, la adivina de Hyrule.

--Mmm… extraño…veo en tu futuro a muchos semejantes a tí…personas que comparten el valor y la destreza que posees y que todos se verán involucrados en algo grande….—dijo en transe la adivina al chico, quien lamentó haber gastado sus rupias con ella... nuevamente.

Tuvo la intención de visitar a una amiguita que tiene en la ciudad, la pequeña y excéntrica Agitha, sin embargo al llegar a su casa, había una nota pegada en la puerta.

Link reconoció la letra de su amiga:

_Hola,_

_Agitha, princesa del país de los bichos, no se encuentra en su_

_castillo por el momento; fue a buscar a la señora mariposa plateada_

_para invitarla a tomar el té._

_La princesa Agitha regresará en un par de horas…_

_Pd: No molesten a los inquilinos dentro del castillo._

_¡¡Gracias!!_

Aunque la nota parecía tener algún tiempo pegada a la puerta, Link recordó que en ocasiones se topaba a Agitha en los jardines afuera de la ciudad, asi que pensó que seguramente estaría afuera cazando insectos como siempre lo hace.

Al dar vuelta a la calle por la que iba, recordó que por ahí, dentro de un callejón, se encontraba el bar de Telma, asi que decidió visitarla para saludarla.

Al entrar al callejón todo lucía como siempre, unas cajas amontonadas junto a un desagüe y la puerta del bar, entreabierta.

El chico se metió al bar con el chirrido de la puerta al abrir. Link notó que había más mesas que antes, ya que el local había sido ampliado ligeramente. No estaba muy lleno, pero había algunas mesas ocupadas en las que soldados y señores bebían y jugaban cartas.

--Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar…?—una señora de mediana edad, bastante robusta, pero de mirada coqueta volteó a la puerta para ver quién había llegado…

--¡Por las diosas de Hyrule! ¿Eres tú, mi muchacho?—preguntó Telma a Link bastante soprendida.

--Eh…si, ¿cómo ha estado Telm….?—pero Link no pudo completar la pregunta, la mujer se abalanzó sobre el chico, y lo apretó contra su pecho por un buen rato.

--¡Hijo! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! ¡Me alegra saber que estás bien!—dijo eufórica y maternalmente la señora al chico, quien seguía luchando por respirar entre los brazos de la mujer.

--Ven, siéntate aquí, ¡te serviré algo!—propuso Telma mientras ponía una silla cerca de una mesa y la limpiaba con una tela.

--Em, Telma, tengo algo de prisa, tengo que ir al castillo y…—.

--Tonterias, hijo, ven y come algo, tienes que contarme cómo has estado…-- era imposible detener a Telma, asi que Link decidió mejor sentarse y disfrutar lo que le fuera a servir.

Un enorme plato de sopa caliente y un bistek de carne con papas fue lo que le sirvió la mujer a nuestro héroe.

Mientras Link comía, (no podía negarlo, hacía siglos que no comía algo que no fueran calabazas…) él y Telma platicaron de las cosas que habían pasado en Ordon, le platicó cómo habían estado Ilia, los niños y el pueblo en general.

Telma le informó a Link que sus amigos Rauru, Shad y Ashei, integrantes del "Grupo" de Hyrule, se encontraban en misiones importantes en tierras lejanas, aprovechando que una paz relativa dominaba Hyrule en estos tiempos.

Luego empezó a contar lo que había trascendido en el ciudadela en la ausencia de Link.

--Sigh…pues nada mi muchacho, este pueblo es tan aburrido como siempre…la Orden Real puso más de esos soldados cobardes a cuidar del pueblo, no sé porqué, si no sirven de nada realmente…--dijo algo molesta Telma.

--Entonces, todo sigue practicamente igual…--repitió el chico.

--Mmm..bueno, ahora que lo dices, creo que hace poco desapareció una niña…hace algunos días que no aparece…--mencionó Telma no prestándole demasiada atención.

--¿Qué? ¿Quién desapareció?—preguntó inquietante Link.

--Pues una niña, vive al otro lado de la calle principal, no recuerdo su nombre…pero por ahí escuche a unos niños decir eso cuando fui de compras en la mañana—dijo Telma.

Despues de haber comido, Link se despidió de Telma, ya que le contó lo de su asunto con la princesa Zelda.

--Mucha suerte, hijo. ¡Ay! ¡Tú y la princesa harían una maravillosa pareja! ¡Jojo!—comentó Telma coquetamente. Link se puso bastante rojo…él con la princesa…era algo imposible…

Abandondando el bar, Link se dirigía a las escaleras que dan a la calle principal. Más se quedó paralizado al subirlas. Un pensamiento vino a su mente: ¿y si se trataba de Agitha? ¿la niña que había desaparecido recientemente? Link recordó la nota pegada a su puerta…no…no era posible. "Esa niña se sabe cuidar sola" pensó Link.

Al dirigirse al centro del pueblo donde, al norte, se encontraba el castillo, Link pasó por donde unos niños jugaban cerca de la fuente, y alcanzó a oir algo…

--Jaja, ¿y qué onda? ¿Ya encontraron a la niña insecto? ¿O sigue escondida bajo una roca? Jaja--.

--Cállate, no te burles de ella. Pobrecita…Ojalá encuentren pronto a Agitha…--.

Link se estremeció. Rapidamente fue a donde estaban los chicos y les preguntó.

--Disculpen, ¿hablan de Agitha?—dijo el chico, no queriendo mostrar mucho interés.

--Si…lleva desaparecida tres días…fuimos a su casa para ver si quería jugar con nosotros, pero no estaba, solo dejó una nota de que iba a buscar una mariposa o algo así…-- dijo el niño.

--Normalmente Agitha recolecta insectos afuera, pero no sale mas de una hora…--dijo otro muchacho.

Link no sabía que hacer…tenía prisa por ir con Zelda, sin embargo algo no le permitia ir al castillo, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que ayudar a su pequeña amiga…

--Aysh, olvida a la niña, seguramente se quedó matando hormigas en algún arbusto, ¡vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir con Zelda!—dijo apremiantemente Midna, cuando tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella de vuelta en el callejón del bar.

--Pero...por alguna razón esto no me parece bien…tres días son demasiados …-- dijo preocupadamente nuestro amigo.

Link posee un corazón lleno de valor, de un sentimiento de justicia y de ayudar a quien más lo necesita. Tenía qué hacer algo por su pequeña amiga. Después de todo, le había regalado muchas cosas en el pasado (como billeteras de rupias por ejemplo).

--Sientes que debes ayudarla, ¿verdad hijo?—Telma había salido del bar.

--Si…¿pero cómo?—preguntó el chico.

--Mmm…creo que conozco un lugar en el que tal vez se haya metido tu amiguita…--dijo pensativamente la mujer.

--¿En serio? ¿En donde, Telma?—preguntó entusiasmadamente Link acercándose a Telma.

--Hay un jardín secreto al sur del pueblo, es un jardín del que casi nadie ha oído hablar, solo gente que ha escuchado muchas cosas, como yo.—dijo Telma con una sonrisa.

--¿En serio? ¿Cómo llego a ese jardín?—preguntó nuevamente el chico.

--No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te llevaré hasta él.—afirmó la mujer coquetamente.

--Cruzaron la calle principal, dieron vuelta al sur por una calle muy estrecha (de la cual Link ignoraba que existiera). En una sección olvidada del pueblo, una enorme barda blanca cubría todo aquel lado de la calle. En la que, al parecer, al otro lado había una especie de jardín.

--Talvez nuestra amiguita se encuentre en algún lugar en este jardín secreto…de niña, yo venía a este lugar a cortar las hermosas flores que había. Estoy segura que la pequeña Agitha encontró este sitio también y quedó maravillada.—comentó Telma recordando viejos tiempos.—Yo te esperare aquí, querido, lamentablemente la barda esta muy alta y ya no puedo brincarla como antes, pero seguro que tú podrás, corazón.--.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Link logró cruzar la enorme valla blanca que había a mitad de la calle.

Al caer del otro lado, Link quedó maravillado con la exquisita vista ante sus ojos; un hermoso campo de flores se vislumbraba en frente de él.

Un enorme desfile de bellas flores de diferentes colores y olores tapizaban todo aquel miniparaíso floral. Y con ellas, hermosas mariposas, y demás insectos que revoloteban por todo el lugar.

Mientras caminaba asombrado por las flores, divisó a lo lejos una pequeña figura…llevaba lo que parecía ser un parasol y una canasta en su brazo.

--¡Agitha!? ¿Eres tú?—gritó el chico a la figura femenina que vio a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a ella.

Efectivamente, una hermosa niña (de no más de 12 años) estaba sentada en el césped recojiendo algunas rosas. Llevaba un vestido bastante elegante, tapizado de bellas mariposas rosas, y unas pequeñas alas en su espalda (talvez en un intento por parecer una). Vió con asombro que el chico se acercó y le sonrió cándidamente.

--¡¡Oh, el noble caballero del reino de los bichos!!, ¡¡qué alegría verlo por aquí!!—dijo tiernamente la inocente niña mientras se levantaba y saludaba a nuestro héroe.

--Agitha, he venido por tí, los chicos de la ciudadela están preocupados, tenemos que volver.—dijo Link mientras tomaba la mano de la niña.

--Espere, noble caballero, la princesa aún no ha logrado tomar el té con la señora mariposa plateada…--dijo preocupadamente Agitha.

--¿Cómo? Pero si llevas tres días perdida, ¿sigues sin encontrarla?—.

--Agitha quedó tan maravillada con este hermoso jardín que ella encontró, ¡que no ha salido de él para nada! ¡Aquí ha estado por tres días! ¡E incluso podría vivir aquí para siempre!—dijo rebosante de alegría la pequeña.

Link, a la vez que no podía creerlo, pensó que era bastante lógico; al parecer Agitha había encontrado porfin, el verdadero reino de los bichos.

Pensando en cómo convencerla de salir de allí, la pequeña niña corrió rápidamente a unos matorrales que se encontraban al fondo del jardín. Link fue tras ella.

--¡Porfin la encontré, Señora Mariposa Plateada! ¿Dónde se había metido?—preguntó la niña a una hermosa mariposa que brillaba como el metal, que revoloteaba encima de unos grandes matorrales.

Agitha sacó de su canasta una botella vacía, y con un pequeño brinco, logró capturar a la mariposa mágica.

--Listo, señora Mariposa Plateada, ¡aquí dentro quedará usted a salvo!—comentó felizmente la niña.

--Bien, ahora que la tienes, ¿crees que podamos irnos, Agitha? Podrás volver al jardín en otra ocasión, ¿qué dices?—preguntó el chico mientras se volteaba para volver a la entrada del jardín, se sentía aliviado porque porfin había encontrado a Agitha, y ahora podía dirigirse a su cita con la princesa.

--¿En serio? ¡Genial! Volveré mañana entonces. ¡Podemos irnos, noble caballero!—dijo satisfecha Agitha.

Antes de que Link volteara a comentarle algo a la chica, una enorme liana salió de los negros matorrales del fondo y se aferró al pie izquierdo de Agitha, haciéndola caer al césped.

--¡Aah! ¡Caballero! ¡¡Ayúdame, algo me agarró los pies!!—gritaba Agitha mientras ella y Link volteaban a ver quién había sido.

Una enorme Deku Baba, una planta carnívora y maligna, había aparecido entre los matorrales y arrastraba a Agitha poco a poco hacia ella.

--¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacen estas cosas en un lugar como este?—dijo Link muy enojado. Rapidamente desenvainó la espada de Ordon de su funda, corrió hacia donde yacía la planta sombría y le arremetió una buena cuchillada. La planta cayó hecha pedazos para luego explotar y desaparecer.

--Uff, gracias noble caballero, me has salvado, esa malvada planta no estaba aquí ayer…no sé de donde habrá venido. ¡Gracias por salvar a la princesa Agitha!—dijo feliz la chica.

--¡Ah! ¡Niños, gracias a Farore que están bien!—dijo Telma una vez que ambos chicos habían salido del jardín.

--¡El noble caballero del reino de los bichos ha salvado a su princesa de una malvada planta!—dijo muy contenta Agitha.

Link le contó a Telma lo del incidente con la planta Deku Baba. Después, se habían encaminado hacia la calle principal y decidieron dejar a Agitha en su hogar.

--¡Gracias por traerme a mi castillo, noble caballero y señora Telma!—dijo inocentemente la niña.

--¡Ya veo, entonces le daré un obsequio por haberme ayudado, caballero Link!—contestó Agitha al saber que Link tenía una cita con la princesa Zelda.

Agitha le dio a Link la botella, en cuyo interior estaba la mariposa plateada, que revoloteba rápidamente.

--Pero, pensé que esta mariposa era muy importante para ti, Agitha…--.

--Sí, ¡pero la señora Mariposa Plateada estará mas contenta con la compañía de un valiente caballero como tú! A parte, es un pequeño presente por salvar a la princesa Agitha en el jardín.—dijo la chiquilla.

Link no sabía de que le serviría una mariposa plateada dentro de una botella, pero no pensó en despreciar el regalo de su amiga.

--Noble caballero Link, ¡tengo otro regalo para ti!—mencionó Agitha mientras le indicaba a Link que se acercara a ella. El muchacho obedeció y Agitha le sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla a nuestro héroe.

--Para la buena suerte en su aventura, sir Link de los bichos, jiji—dijo tiernamente la pequeña Agitha, y diciendo esto, se despidió de ambos y se metió a su casa, feliz como siempre.

--Yo llevaré a la pequeña Agitha al jardín secreto para visitarlo de vez en cuando, querido.—dijo Telma. .—¿A qué crees que se deba la aparición de ese monstruo que se encontraron allá?—preguntó.

--No lo sé… pero no me da buena pinta que un monstruo aparezca en un jardín como ese…algo debe estar pasando…--dijo Link meditabundo.

--Bueno muchacho, tú tranquilo, todo estará bien; ahora ve con la princesa Zelda que te debe estar esperando…--dijo la buena mujer al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a Link y se despedía de él.

--¡Nos vemos, Telma!—se despidió el chico.

--¡Suerte, cariño!—se despidió también la mujer.

Habiendo resuelto el misterio de Agitha, con una rara mariposa mágica en su bolsa y con una preocupación por la repentina aparición de los monstruos; Link se dirige al norte de la ciudadela para visitar a la princesa Zelda en su castillo.

Siguiente…¡¡Aparece la Princesa Zelda!!

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció la tercera parte? Espero sus reviews


End file.
